Electronically controlled solenoid operated valves provide improved shifting capabilities for the transmission compared to hydro-mechanical shift control and, in particular, permits staged or progressive release and application of clutches, such as band clutches and/or plate clutches, for effecting smoother speed changes in the transmission. In currently-known production transmissions, these valve assemblies are mounted internally on the transmission valve body and supplied with pressurized fluid from a pump disposed in the transmission. Shifting is performed using open loop control of the valves, which requires time-consuming and costly calibration of each valve in the transmission system. However, as the valves wear over time and as the viscosity of the transmission fluid changes due to age and contamination, the transmission system moves away from its initial calibration conditions, reducing the shifting performance of the transmission.
Closed loop control of solenoid operated valves has been proposed as a way to obviate the need for precise calibration of the solenoid pilot and regulating valves used for clutch engagement and line pressure regulation in an automatic speed change transmission. Preferably, closed loop control includes providing a feedback signal that indicates the torque transmitted by a particular shifting clutch band or plate to the solenoid valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,472 describes a system that allows closed loop control of a transmission system by using pressure sensors to sense the hydraulic pressure to each clutch actuator and provide an electrical signal to a transmission control unit (TCU) corresponding to the sensed pressure. The TCU then determines the difference between the actual sensed pressure and a target pressure corresponding to the desired output pressure to the actuators. The TCU controls the current level or the duty-cycle sent to either a linear or pulse-width-modulated (PWM) solenoid-operated valve to control the clutch regulator valve or the clutch actuator directly until the actual pressure reaches the target pressure. This closed loop feedback ensures that the shift actuators provide smooth transmission shifting operation, even with temperature changes, valve wear, and transmission fluid contamination.
Piezoelectric pressure transducers are often a preferred choice in many sensing applications because of their low cost, but they pose numerous design challenges due to their non-linear response, low output signal strength, and temperature sensitivity. Thus, using piezoelectric pressure transducers requires signal amplification and correction for non-linearities. Corrections may be carried out by, for example, mixed-signal ASICs. Further, the pressure transducers must be positioned so that current can be carried from the TCU to the solenoid valves and that signals can be carried from the pressure transducers back to the TCU to effect control of valves based on the pressure transducer signals.
Placing discrete, isolated, single transducers in a transmission system having a signal communication interface, such as a lead frame, stamped metal traces, flex-circuits, plated circuits, a wire harness, wireless means, etc. to carry current and signals between the TCU, solenoid valves, and transducers increases the overall complexity of the system and also exposes the transducers to current spikes from the solenoids in the valves. Because the transducers output low-level signals, the noise generated by the current spikes will create unacceptable signal errors.
There is a desire for a transmission control unit that incorporates low-cost pressure transducers while reducing noise sensitivity and complexity.